


La gente anda diciendo

by Kikinu



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que escucha a alguien hablar mal de Rin y Haru queda tan anonadada que no es capaz de decir nada, solo de quedarse ahí, con el cronograma de la competencia de natación entre las manos, la angustia y la furia dándole ganas de llorar y gritar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La gente anda diciendo

La primera vez que escucha a alguien hablar mal de Rin y Haru queda tan anonadada que no es capaz de decir nada, solo de quedarse ahí, con el cronograma de la competencia de natación entre las manos, la angustia y la furia dándole ganas de llorar y gritar.

No le dice nada a ninguno de los dos, pero termina confesándoselo todo a Nagisa y Rei la tarde siguiente luego de clases. Sus compañeros están tan furiosos como ella, la promesa de ganarle al colegio que se burló de sus amigos sellada con honor.

La segunda vez es luego de Haru bese a Rin tras ganar las nacionales, pero entonces está tan feliz que no deja que el comentario susurrado cerca de ellos le afecte. La gente es estúpida, sí, pero este es un momento memorable y no va a permitir que algo así lo manche.

La siguiente vez termina pegándole una cachetada a una de sus compañeras de clase y la cosa no termina peor solo porque Nagisa y Rei la sujetan y la llevan con la profesora Amakata para que la tranquilice. Esta vez termina llorando en brazos de la mujer, la impotencia de no poder defender a su hermano y su amigo demasiado fuerte para luchar contra ella. Sus amigos y la maestra le prometen no decir nada a Rin y Haru, pero de alguna forma Makoto se entera y de ahí a que Haru, y con el Rin, lo sepa es un paso.

—No escuches lo que dice la gente, Gou —le dice Haru, los tres sentados en la sala de este.

—¿No les molesta? —pregunta, realmente angustiada, mientras su hermano la abraza suavemente.

—La gente es estúpida, Gou.

—Ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran, no importa. Nosotros somos libres y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Queremos estar juntos y, aunque les cueste, no pueden hacer nada para quitarnos nuestra libertad.

Generalmente le causaría gracia la obsesión de Haru con ser libre, pero esta vez es justo lo que necesita. Sí, es cierto, siempre va a haber gente que no le gusten que su hermano y el chico estén juntos, pero no pueden hacer nada por evitarlo.

Por primera vez, Gou entiende lo importante que es para Haru ser libre. Y, por primera vez, no podría estar más de acuerdo con él.


End file.
